Thoughts of a series
by Neph Champion
Summary: Championshipping if you squint. Ash's thoughts and feeling after all the movies. First up, Mewtwo Strikes Back. Then Power of One. Third Spell of the Unown.
1. Thoughts of a Trainer

Title: Thoughts of a Trainer

By Nephitari Champion

Description: Right after the end of the first movie Ash finds it easy to pretend that he has lost his memory while contemplating why Mewtwo tried to erase all the memories. Championshipping if you squint.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

9999

Ash blinked in surprise when he saw that he and his friends were no longer on New Island. Had Mewtwo tried what he thought…? But why? Didn't he know that it took a lot more then a simple Amnesia to make dragons forget? He wanted to use his ability to control the whether when he had seen the storm, but Misty had advised against it. After all no body knew that he really wasn't from Pallet…

He heard Misty ask why they were there. He shrugged and then winked. He got one in return she hadn't forgotten either, after all she was a Gyarados really, a more distant part of the clan, but she was also a dragon none the less.

Brock was looking puzzled. Neither Ash nor Misty were going to bring him up to date, he wasn't part of the clan after all. He looked out the window at the dissipating storm clouds and thought about what Lance would think, would he be proud of the youngest Dragon? He bit his lip, he hoped so…

9999

Lance watched the far away storm disappear with a smile. If Ash had needed help he would have known.

"Our youngest is getting stronger…"Lance informed his cousin and grandfather as they joined him.

Clair grinned. "Are we going to send him something?"

Lance looked at his grandfather. "I'm not sure Clair, I was planning on it… I'm not sure what though…"

"Why not a dragon?" Lance and Clair looked at their grandfather then each other and grinned.

Clair looked up. "I think I'm going to get him a… Dratini or a Larvitar."

Lance smiled. "I'll get him a Bagon then!" Lance turned back to the storm. 'Don't worry Ash, we are not leaving you to do everything on your own.'

9999

Ash and Misty were alone. "I'm glad we were able to go for this walk together." Ash nodded.

"It's strange," he agreed "that Brock will not leave us alone for more then a few minutes. Is he afraid that we will kill each other?"

Misty shrugged. "Maybe. Why do you think Mewtwo tried to erase all the memories of the trainers?"

"Not sure, maybe he was afraid of something?"

"Maybe, I'm sure Lance is proud of you though, you managed to make the pokemon change their minds on fighting and your patience has increased, your becoming a better trainer and you're maturing."

"Thanks Misty. On another note, Brock thinks I like you."

"You don't like me, you like Lance and you miss him."

Ash nodded again.

9999

Lance had been worried about his little Dragon Child half an hour before when he sensed Ash's presence disappear. But now he could feel the little one again and everything was fine now. "Don't do that again Ash…" he said quietly

9999

Ash shivered. "I won't ever do anything like that again though…" He reassured Misty although he knew that Lance had told him not too… somehow. Then he remembered that he and Lance were connected and though Lance had sent Misty to keep an eye on him, she didn't need to.

Misty nodded and they returned to camp.

9999

"Good boy Ash…" said Lance with a proud smile on his face. "And he didn't even need the pokemon I gave him when we were little…"


	2. Thoughts of the Chosen One

Title: Thought of the Chosen One

By: Nephitari Champion

Disclaimer: I don't own

Description: After the second pokemon movie Ash is thinking about the past and how lucky he and Lugia were to get out alive. Championshippy, but only if you squint.

9999

Ash looked up into the sky. It had been three days since the whole Chosen One fiasco, Ash knew that he had gotten extremely lucky that he hadn't been hurt at all and Lugia had only been really hurt once. He wondered how long his luck would hold. He thought about Lance for the first time in ages…

It was a secret but Ash smiled when ever he thought of Lance, no one knew, but Lance was only a few years older then he. And at one time, when his father had been around… the three of them had lived happily in Blackthorn City. Very close to the Gym. Close to the Dragon's Den. Ash and his Parents had been considered a part of the Clan and Lance would look after Ash when his parents were busy. It made sense that Lugia, dragon if the Waters would choose him, he was after all part of the Dragon Clan…

That hadn't lasted though, something had happened to his father, forcing he and his mother to flee from the land of Dragons. The last time he'd seen Lance, the young Dragon trainer had given him something with instruction to not open it unless he had to. He'd almost opened it three days ago. Unfortunately before Ash could ask what was in the poke-ball his mother had pulled him onto the train.

"I never did get to ask Lance what this was…" he mused unaware that he had spoken out loud. He wondered how Lance was doing… he had hoped to see him in Indigo, but… everyone knew how -that- had gone…

Misty was watching Ash. She had visited him in Blackthorn when they were too small to remember, or at least, he had been. She could see that he was thinking of the past and vowed to help him… she was worried about her friend, but she couldn't go to Tracey about it…

Ash sighed and put the Poke-ball away. It had to be some kind of Dragon, he knew that much. "I miss you Lance…"

9999

Lance watched the sky clear as the balance righted itself and smiled. He was visiting Clair.

"Ash did well today…" Lance turned, it was his grandfather, and Clair. He nodded.

"He did, but there's still more for him to do…" Lance looked down at the medallion. "I need to see him soon, and give him this…"

His two companions nodded.

"Two are chosen and bound together." intoned they're grandfather. "The Dragon Master and the Dragon's Child, You are the Dragon Master and Ash is the Dragon Child…"

"He is mine to protect, hold and love." Lance finished. "Of course Lugia would choose Ash, Ash needs to have dragons around him to be at his best…"

9999

Ash grinned at the sky. Thinking about Lance helped him focus and train. He needed to get better…


	3. Thoughts of a Son

Title: Thoughts of a Son

By: Nephitari Champion

Description: Ash ponders the problem presented by Entei and how the Unown seemed to cause more trouble then was worth it. Championshipping if you squint.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Spoiler Warning: This is a huge spoiler fic for the third movie if you haven't seen it, I suggest looking for and reading the script for the movie if you can find it, or watching it on . And a little spoiler for movie five in there as well. You have been warned…

9999

Ash  breathed a sigh when he felt his own dragon pokemon catch him. Charizard. He grinned thankful that he hadn't needed the pokemon inside that ball, that was twice he almost needed it in the last six months…

Misty smiled. She hadn't failed Lance-sama yet, she hoped she never did.

Ash felt like he was watching someone else's life for a few minutes as he talked to the legendary cat of fire. He sighed in relief when they got back into the mansion. He tried to check on his mother but Entei barred his way. He glared and tried not to growl like the dragon he was. His eyes began to change colors indicating that he was indeed a dragon.

Entei backed up slightly when he saw Ash's eyes. He knew of the prophesy, he would be insane if he was to continue, but he had to do what Molly wished… and Molly had wished for a mama. Maybe he should have chosen a different Mama? No. Molly had wanted this boy's mother. You are in the way! He attacked Ash himself.

Ash looked a bit panicked. As he watched the attack come closer and closer. He was sure he would die. However, as he began to fall back someone caught his wrist. He looked up expecting Misty but to his surprise it was Brock.

Brock Misty and Team Rocket pulled him back up so that he was safe inside the tower. Charizard checked on him before turning back to Entei with a glare. _You would dare to try and kill the Dragon's Child?!_ Charizard roared.

Molly is my daughter. He turned to Ash's mother. And this is her mother, and I will do what I must to protect them from you!

Ash looked shocked, then glared. "She is -my mother- and I will -not- let you take her away! Molly is a Human, you are an illusion of a legendary pokemon and my mother and I are Dragons!" He didn't care if he was breaking a rule that Lance set for him, he needed to protect his mother, the only dragon he had left that was easy to visit. He couldn't visit Blackthorn or Indigo without raising suspicion after all…

9999

Lance looked up feeling something was wrong. He was lucky that he had been lucky enough to be gifted with a little bit of psychic ability. Ash what did you do?!

9999

Ash stopped in his tracks, at a bad time, Entei almost hit him with an attack. 'L-Lance… I'm sorry' his eyes glowed as he unconsciously used 'Sight Sharing' 1 which let Lance see what he was seeing. 'I shouldn't have said anything I know but…'

9999

Lance watched as the Child looked around and he tried to get his bearings so that he could help his Dragon Child from afar.

9999

Ash projected the problem to Lance. His mother had been kidnapped by Entei and they had broken their way into the tower that had once been a mansion in Greenfield. Ash had used his Bulbasaur and newer pokemon Chikorita to get up the waterfall, then they had gotten to a little gazebo which they had used fire pokemon to open a hole then water pokemon to get in the building. After walking up what seemed to be a million stairs they got to a clearing full of flowers and Brock had told him and Misty to go up the stairs while he had a pokemon battle with a grown-up version of Molly. The two of them had not stuck around long enough to see if he won or lost, just went up the next flight of stairs. When they got to the next landing the grown-up form of Molly appeared and the two figured that she had beaten Brock. They watched Molly become younger and Misty told him to go up the next set of stairs alone. He had nodded and ran as fast as he could. That was when he and Pikachu had noticed the water level rising and they held their breaths before they found they could breath under the water. Ash knew that Misty could only do that in her Dragon form as he hadn't learned how to do that before having to leave Blackthorn. It must have been Molly's doing.

When he had finally gotten to the top of the tower he had found his mother with Molly, the real Molly, napping on her lap, that's when everything had gone to hell in a hand basket. Entei had attacked Ash as he had tried to help his mother out of this strange house. First he had used his new water pokemon, Totodile, then he had used Sindaquil, his new fire pokemon, that's when he had been blown out of the tower and was caught be Charizard. And after that everything had just gotten worse.

9999

I forgive you Ash, remember if you need to open the poke-ball I gave you…

9999

Ash nodded and smiled as he felt Lance leave his head. He watched as Brock and Misty told Molly what a good trainer she was and how on the outside she could have really pokemon, that hadn't gone over too well…

He explained that even though he battles tough with his pokemon they knew he just wanted them to be stronger and so they gave him loyalty and friendship in return. That was when Molly had a change of heart. She wanted things to be real again. …At that point thing got even worse. Now, the Unown had an over load of psychic energy and were out of control. Now they had to fix it.

In the end it was Entei who sent the Unown back to their dimension. As Ash and the others watched all the people come back to the town. Things were going to be fine now… and Lance hadn't needed to come, or he needed to use the pokemon given to him, for which he was grateful. Now things could go back to normal and they could go to the next city where he could get the next badge, he couldn't wait to get to Blackthorn, though he didn't have the seven badges that came before Clair's yet, he couldn't wait to get to his true home…

9999

Lance had a sad smile on his face. 'Ash… other then that little slip, which you fixed, I'm proud…'

9999

Misty looked at Ash and saw that he was a bit down. "Hey, are you ok?"

"I'm afraid that Dragon Master Lance-sama isn't happy with me…"

"You did make all the humans forget didn't you?"

"Yeah but…"

"Then it's fine. Other then that I'm sure he's proud."

"Ok… I am the Child after all, I'm still learning and I am allowed a few mistakes…"

"Exactly! Now cheer up, we're almost at the next town…"

"Thanks Misty…"

9999

1 Sight Sharing is an ability that Latias and Latios have that allows them to see what the others see in the fifth movie.


	4. Thoughts of a Boy

Title: Thoughts of a Boy

By: Nephitari Champion

Description: After the fourth movie Ash thinks about how bad it would have been to lose Serebii and how something and Pokemon should not be messed with. Championshipping if you squint.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Spoiler: major spoilers for those that haven't seen Pokemon 4ever. It is recommended that you find the script to read or watch the movie on youtube or another place like that before you read though you don't have to.

9999

Ash watched the shore get farther and farther away as he leaned on the boat railing. Glaring into space when he thought of what almost happened to the Time Travel pokemon Serebii, 'Stupid Team Rocket…' he thought as his eyes began to rapidly change color. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down using one of the meditation techniques Lance had taught him. He slowed his breathing and began to visualize the lake in the Dragon's Den, his quiet place when he had lived in Blackthorn. Poor Serebii had almost died! He felt pain even though she wasn't a Dragon.

He had forced himself not to use the pokemon Lance had given him, he didn't want to and who knew what that guy from Team Rocket would do? Lance would not be happy if he lost the pokemon that was his last resort and protection…

Ash and Lance both knew that if Team Rocket found out about the Dragon Prophesy and figured out that the 'little twerp' and the Dragon Master were the ones of the Prophesy, Child and Master would be in a lot of trouble and they would have to be on the run. Ash didn't like that guy at all. He was one of the ones that would be able to figure out the Prophesy…

He wondered what Lance thought of him, was he proud? He hoped so…

9999

Lance, Clair and their Grandfather were looking for the perfect Dragons to present to Ash when he finally got to Blackthorn. Lance had found a red-and-gold Bagon. 'He'll love this one…'

Lance looked up into the sky and hoped that Ash knew he was proud. "There may be a few times that you have disappointed me Ash, but I can never stay that way… You are my life Ashura-chan…"

9999

Misty smiled. She knew Lance had to be proud of this Child. 'I think of Ash as my younger brother, and he makes me proud… I hope Lance-sama isn't angry with me, I didn't help the Child at all this time…'

9999

Ash grinned. He had the fourth badge in sight. He had five badges until he could see Clair-chan and Lance… It was daunting at best, he wasn't sure that he would be able to get to Blackthorn…. No he couldn't think that way! He would get there, he had to… then he and Misty would be able to rest for a bit…

9999

Lance headed back to Indigo so that he could fly to Blackthorn and see if Clair and Grandfather had the pokemon for Ash…


End file.
